Corneria, the unified Earthsphere Allience
by falkundude
Summary: When Andross returns and the Starfox team isn't enough, Corneria has to call their allies from the third planet in the Sol System, Earth. But will it lead to salvation, or demise? chapter 3 is up! new revised chapter 2!
1. Introduction

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or Gundam Wing, just this story.

Note: This is my second Story, and my first crossover, so no flamers

Corneria: Fourth planet of the Lylat System. Over the years, Corneria has had a good share of problems, from the death of its famous war hero, James McCloud, to the attack of Venom, and to the invasion of the Apparoids. Yes, you'd think that Corneria has had enough problems, but its problems are just beginning.

Fox and the rest of the team, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Bill, and Kat, were sitting at the Great Fox, just waiting for an assignment. They were kind of like a group of mercenaries, but currently, they only answered to missions from the Cornerian Military, and only if they were approved by General Pepper. These were hard times. Ever since the invasion of the Apparoids, Corneria hasn't been the same. They were always at war with someone these days, mostly allies of the planet Venom, so the team's skills were needed, so they didn't let themselves get distracted by anything else.

However, this was a slow week. There weren't any real battles going on. There was a skirmish going on at Katina, but Bill was confident in the officer he had chosen as his replacement. Besides, it was just a skirmish. Finally, after an hour of listening to Slippy's blaring music, the communicator went off.

"This is the Great Fox." Rob always answered.

"We need your help, Starfox! It seems that an army is amassing near Corneria. It just appeared out of nowhere! We believe that these troops are under the leadership of Andross!"

"But, Andross is dead! I saw him die with my own eyes!" Fox exclaimed

"We don't know for sure, but the ships bear his seal. Please come to surface. You'll receive the details when you arrive!"

"Don't worry General, we'll be there soon! Then, to his partners, he said, "Alright, battle Stations!" The team ran to hanger and jumped into their Arwings. (Kat and Bill were still flying with the ships that the army used, codename: Y-wing, as they hadn't yet gotten their Arwings made.)These Arwings were not what you'd call new, as they'd been part of the Starfox team since James was the leader. Only one of them was "new," and it had been in use for a couple of years, so the whole team would've liked to get new Arwings, but still, none of them were complaining as they flew into the atmosphere. They shortly arrived on the surface, and were greeted almost immediately by General Pepper.

"Welcome, Starfox! I now, I'm sorry for rushing things, but our talk would be much better if we were in the conference room, so, excuse me." None of the team complained, and they rode a private hover-bus to the military HQ. "The reason I wanted to talk here is because this information that I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. Only high-ranked officers know about it, and only a handful of them at that."

"Well, continue." said the ever impatient Falco.

"Do you remember about a year or so ago, during the battle of Sector Y? well, there were enemies there that were, "different" Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, they were like giant robots." Slippy responded

"Yes, exactly. Those were made using blueprints stolen from the outpost on Katina. I'm sure Bill knows this. Now, we have reason to believe (by painful torture and interrogation of the injured Pigma) that Venom still has those blueprints, and are attempting to mass produce them to create an army of remote-controlled robotic soldiers. So that they can have an endless army, as long as they don't run out of resources.

"These rumors were confirmed yesterday," he continued, "When a handful of those robots attacked Katina, attempting to destroy the still remaining blueprints, and again today when an army of them appeared a few AUs away from the surface. Now, I know that you're the most skilled pilots from Lylat, but for this, even you will need help."

"What kind of help did you have in mind?" Fox asked.

General Pepper didn't respond, and simply walked away signaling to the team to follow him.

AU means Astrological Unit. In real life, it is used to express the distance between the Earth and the Sun. In this story, however, it is used to replace miles or leagues when talking about distance in outer space.

Well, that's the first chapter. If it doesn't seem like much, that's because it probably isn't. it's just a prologue, and if you have questions (where do the Gundams come in?), they'll be answered in future chapters.


	2. Meet the Gundam gang

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or Gundam Wing, just this story

W00t!: I have revised chapter two due to many reviews describing lack of description. Enjoy this new, better version. W00t!

Note: I received a review saying that I was incorrect to use AUs, that I should instead use light-years, but since the distance between Corneria and Katina isn't even close to light year, I'll stick with AUs. However, since Earth is a significant distance from Corneria, that distance will be measured in Light years. Read and review! ) -Me.

In this re-edited version, I used a description given to me by SF Ghost, but a condensed version. The description of the missile blast, yeah, that wasn't me.

General Pepper led them into a conference room where they would usually receive their missions. Its seats were usually filled with soldiers, but today, it was empty except for six figures standing in the back of the room.

"Finally!" said one of them. "You've kept us here waiting for over an hour!"

"I'm sorry, but I first had to brief team Starfox on the mission. Gentlemen, and ladies, these are pilots from Earth. They have come to help us in our time of need." Said Pepper.

"Only six?" was Falco's reply, "We can't fight an entire army with only six men!" He didn't notice the irony in the fact that for a long time, their team had only four members, and they had done more than the entire military put together.

"I'm the leader. My name's Heero Yuy." Said one of the six. Heero was young, about sixteen. He was really thin, and wore a dark green tank top tucked into a pair of white pants. He had brown hair, that was spiky, but not to the point of exaggeration.

"My name's Duo Maxwell!" Said another, the one who spoke up before. He was also sixteen years old. He had brown hair, and a black cap. From behind the cap, his hair came out in a long braid down to his waist. He wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt, and had black jeans on.

"Trowa Barton." Said another. He was 16 as well. In fact, all of them except Zechs were sixteen. Trowa had light brown spiky hair that completely covered the left side of his face, but it didn't really spike in the vertical direction. He had a long black shirt, and white pants.

"Chang Wufei." Said a fourth." He had on a blue tank-top with a dragon on it. His hair was not spiky. It was black, and tied back in a long ponytail. He was wearing white martial arts pants.

"Quatre Winner" said a fifth. He was blonde. He was wearing an elegant white shirt underneath a purple vest and khaki pants.

"Zechs Marquis." Said the last. He was about 26-27 years old. He had silver hair, and was wearing a dark brown military uniform.

"Don't worry about it," Heero said, "We've taken down our share of armies, not that we're proud of it though." Suddenly, an alarm rang off.

"To the Arwings!" Fox commanded. Heero just nodded at his team, who nodded back. They started running down the hall, towards the hanger.

"They don't look like much. Are you sure they are expert pilots?" asked Falco. "Most of them aren't even old enough to be in any army."

"Do not underestimate them. They are they greatest pilots on Earth!"

"What kind of ships do they fly?" asked fox. There was a long pause, which was ended by the general saying:

"You'll just have to wait and see." Fox and his team were annoyed by this answer, but ran to the hanger without complaining.

-----------------------------------

Heero and the rest, who were already in the hanger, were having a discussion of their own.

"Hey, have you noticed that the people we're working for are… ANIMALS?" Duo asked.

"Of course. Are you just noticing this now?" responded Wufei.

"That's the basic species that comes from the Lylat system." Heero was the one to clear things up.

"Don't worry, Duo, you'll find that you'll feel right at home once we get to Venom." Zechs added.

"I don't get." Said Duo.

"Venom is inhabited mostly by Monkeys." Quatre said with a chuckle.

"Oh," Duo responded, "Hey!"

"Hey, shut up and suit up." Heero chose now to end the conversation. They each boarded their respective mobile suits: Heero was in the Wing Zero. It was mostly white, with wings that looked like they belong to an angel. It had a green crystal of pure Gundanium alloy. It was equipped with two shoulder-mounted Machine guns, and two beam sabers stored in its shield.

Duo piloted the Death-Scythe. It had black Gundanium alloy armor. It had black wings that when they were open, created a hyper jammer that concealed itself from cameras and radar, and even make it invisible in outer space. When they were closed, they crated a shield that protected against almost all attacks, but slowed it down. It carries a beam scythe that can emit two blades with enough energy. It is designed for speed, and has a buster shield that emits an energy blade that can be launched at the opponent.

Trowa boarded Heavy-Arms. Heavy-Arms was designed for full out assault, with machine guns and rocket launchers equipped from head to toe. It had red Gundanium armor, and is equipped with a short ranged knife in the rare case that it runs out of ammo.

Quatre got in the Sand-Rock. Sand-Rock was mostly white, with black and yellow Gundanium armor. It was equipped with a small machine gun and two heat-radiating crescent blades, powered by heat radiators. Using both blades, it is able to use them as a pincer to perform the Cross Cruncher, where it squeezes opponent while emitting a lot of heat into them.

Wufei was in the Shenlong, a green and red armored Gundam. It was equipped with twin turret mounted beam cannons, and a double beam trident. It was also equipped with two dragon claw arms that were connected to a long range flame thrower.

And, finally, Zechs was in the Tall Geese IV. The tall geese Mark Four was, of course, based on the Original Tall Geese, which was a mobile suit created to combat the Gundams. It had white and blue titanium/Gundanium armor, a beam sword similar to the Wing Gundam's, and a laser whip. It also had a small number of portable laser rifles and rocket launchers.

They then took off into the sky. "Alright, listen up. Zechs: you, duo and I will take to the skies. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa, take care of the troops on the ground."

"All right already." Said Duo. "So, are we fighting organics?"

"According to the general, 9/10 of them will be either remote-piloted or auto-piloted, which means 1/10 will be organics. The ones painted red are organics." Responded Zechs.

"Which means I won't fell guilty when I do this!" and he used his scythe to cut through a blue robot. He then used his shield to cut through two green ones. Heero used his beam swords to cut off the head of one of the red ones.

"The red ones have thicker armor and are equipped with shields. Also, since they have less pilots, they can afford to use their most skilled pilots in the army, so the red ones are more dangerous!" Heero said, cutting through two red ones.

-----------------------------------

Back on the surface, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were having their own share of problems. The robots were trying to cause as much destruction as possible. Their only goal was destroy the capitol building and cause as many casualties as possible. In other words, it wasn't really a battle, so much as a race against time.

"Whatever you do, don't let them into the city! Keep out in the plains!" ordered Wufei, who was currently in charge. He took down two robots with his pike, and took out another with his dragon claw arm. Trowa was using his guns to keep the enemies away, while Quatre was slicing through them one by one with his crescent blades.

"Watch out for the red robots!" he said, "They're good!"

"That's 'cause they're organics! There are pilots in those!" Trowa said.

"Hey, you guys look like you could use a little help!" They heard a familiar voice.

-----------------------------------

Back at the hanger, the Starfox team noticed that the Humans were gone, along with their ships.

"We can't let them beat us!" Falco said. They each ran to their Arwings and took off. Fox, Falco, and Bill had chosen to take the battle up to the skies and help Heero, while Slippy, Kat, and Krystal were going to give support to the ground team.

When Fox arrived at the battle, the first thing he saw was the Wing Zero, in all of its majesty, slice through a red robot like it was butter. _So, these must be the ships that the Earthlings pilot. Not bad._ He proceeded to shoot a bogey that was behind Death-Scythe.

"Hey, you finally made it!" Duo said, "I guess I owe you one now."

"All right, team, Delta Formation!" Fox Ordered.

"What's Delta formation?" Duo asked.

"Just stay out of our way!" answered Fox. The three Arwings began flying in a line, side by side. Fox was in the middle, shooting at anything in sight. Bill and Falco, on the sides, began firing lock-on lasers and bombs while circling around Fox, crossing each other over fox, then under. It was going great until three red bots came from behind. They were about to when duo uncloaked himself and took out all three of them with his scythe.

"Now we're even!" he said to Fox.

"We'll cover you're rear, you three worry about the guys in front!" Zechs said, as he took out about five or six robots of combined blue and green colors with his whip. They continued like that for about a few minutes, when Falco and Bill ran out of bombs.

-----------------------------------

"Hey, you guys look like you could use a little help!" It was Slippy. His team had finally arrived on the battlefield.

"Took you guys long enough!" said Trowa. He fired a missile into a canyon full of enemy robots. As soon as the metallic projectile was hurled from the cannon, it began to streak swiftly and ominously towards its intended target, a cluster of armored Venomian robots, which had gathered in a narrow canyon in front of the hovering Gundams in order to entrench themselves and protect themselves form the devastating barrages of missiles and the vicious storm of plasma-fire and whirling blades, which raged on the topside of the plains. As the precise missile glided through the air and towards their position, the acute targeting system within the missile adjusted its fins as a hail of laser-fire was sent its way, making the sleek projectile dodge the laser-blasts effortlessly in the air. 

When it finally collided with the rocky ground among the robots, nothing could stop the ensuing inferno as the missile unleashed its destructive power in the form of an all-consuming orb of ravaging flame, which extended out in all directions from the point of impact, ending the resistance of the otherwise resilient Venomian robots by burning them to piles of insignificant ash in a violent conflagration. 

Slippy, after taking out maybe one or two enemies, got one chasing after him, again. Krystal quickly destroyed it, and Slippy made a remark about how the rescue took a bit too ling. After a long battle, Slippy's computers picked up something big on the radar.

Well, well, well; if it isn't team Starfox. I trust that you don't remember me, but I remember you just fine. I suffered a humiliating defeat at your one year ago, but now, I WILL get my revenge!

It was the Monkey who piloted the Robot Walker in the first boss fight of Starfox 64, but his time, he had completed his giant robot. It was the same, except it had a torso, arms, and a head. It could also move more freely. And mounted on its shoulders were two extremely huge cannons that put even Trowa's to shame.

"Enemy shields analyzed." Said Slippy, and just as he did, a read-out of the shield capabilities of the huge thing was displayed on everyone's screen.

"Wufei, Quatre, hit it close up, that way his cannons won't reach you. Slippy, Krystal, Kat, hit it form behind! And if you see me fire my rockets, get the hell out of they way!"

"Whatever you say." Said Kat. They followed his plan, and, for a while, it worked. But, once they saw his shield's power go under the halfway mark, a thicker coating of armor covered it, and no matter how hard they hit it, it wouldn't faze the thing.

Now you can't do any damage to me at all! There's no way you can win!

"What're we going to do?" said Kat, in Melancholic tone of voice?"

"I'm out of ideas," said Trowa.

"I got one!" they heard Heero's voice, but they couldn't see him. "Everybody get out of the way!" Heero took out his Buster Rifle, and fired. The blast was huge, equaling the size of about 1/4 of an atomic bomb. The beam that exited the rifle was bright yellow color, and it made a sound louder than a stadium full of roaring fans. It not only completely demolished the Boss, but left the entire surrounding area decimated. And, with his dying breath, the monkey let out the most horrifying scream any of the Starfox team members had ever heard. The battle was over, and they had succeeded in keeping the majority of the city intact, with very few casualties. Very few of them celebrated the victory, because of the memories of the scream, but for now, they were victorious.

This means bad guy talk.

Well, what did you think? React, review, replenish, rejoice.

(and I know that the Gundam pilots are OOC, but hey, that's what happens.)

Even though I may have improved it, I know it's still not perfect, but, hey, Rome wasn't built in a day.


	3. the Attack

-1Disclaimer: Why do people keep wasting their time typing and reading this? Everyone knows that if you owned the thing you going to write a story about, you wouldn't write the story, you'd just put it on TV or something.

Note: For those of you who didn't know, this is my second fic. My first fic, which is about Kingdom Hearts, hasn't gotten many reviews lately. It used to, but not anymore. Now, the only reviews I get are from my friends. So, please?

When the team returned to the capital, the general could tell that they weren't happy. They were still put off by that disturbing scream. More than that, however, they were bitter because they felt that the Gundams had done all of the work. Once in the office, Pepper could already see the tensions between them, especially between Falco and Duo.

"Well, how did the mission go?" asked Pepper, just trying to start up conversation. Silence. "Ahem!"

"WE successfully stopped the enemy attack with minimal casualties, and we defeated the leader, Sir." Answered Falco.

"Excuse me?" retorted Duo, "If it weren't for us, you'd still be trying to dent that robot! You're lucky Heero was here!"

"Shut up, you stupid monkey! How do we know that you guys aren't working with Venom? You look just like them!" That was the final straw. Within seconds, both of them were up from the table with their guns pointed at each other, neither one faltering. Both of them had killed enough people in their life to know that the other wasn't bluffing.

"Duo, sit down, and shut up." said Heero.

"Falco, you too." said Fox.

"You're lucky, if weren't for our friends here, I would have killed you." said Duo.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would."

---------------------------------------------

While the team and the general were discussing with the Gundam team on what their pay would be, a member of the general's Schnauzer Unit ran into the room.

"General! A group of Venomians is attacking the Weapons base, probably trying to steal our top-secret weapons."

"Alright, team, Humans, can you work together on this one?"

Within the Starfox Team there was a unanimous: "Yes Sir!"

Only one of the Humans talked. "Whatever," Said Duo. And the twelve of them took of running towards the base. General Pepper sighed.

"I wonder if it's possible for those two to work together.

---------------------------------------------------

When The team arrived at the base, they noticed that is was completely overrun by Monkeys. It didn't take long for the Monkeys to notice them, and they quickly started focusing all of their attention (and fire) at them. They hid behind conveniently placed bunkers and began returning fire.

"Slippy!" Falco called. Slippy immediately knew what Falco wanted and threw him his Sniper rifle. "I'm going up. Cover me!" He said, and climbed up a pole to the metal rafters on the ceiling.

"Don't worry," Said Duo, "I got your back!" And he took down tow Monkeys who were trying to take him down. While he was up there, Falco was picking off enemies like they were mice, really slow, almost unmoving mice. This time, he was doing all of the work, and the Gundam team wasn't too happy about that.

"Ugh, this is boring!" said Wufei, and he pulled out his sword and ran right into the midst of the enemies. (Wufei does carry a sword, if you don't believe me, WATCH THE SHOW)

"Wait, Wufei, don't be stupid!" called out Heero.

"I'm helping him!" said Bill, as he took out his beam-sword and ran right to where Wufei was. He cut straight through one of them, and as he did, he realized that only about half of the enemies were real monkeys. He had cut straight through a robot. Wufei and him proceeded to destroy the robots, and only attack the organics if they came close.

Falco was still on the rafter, feeling pretty useless up there. _Crap, I can't get a good shot with these guys in the way!_ He aimed into the crowd, and fired, hoping to get one good shot. He hit one of the enemies right in the arm, but as he fell, the crowd fell still. _What the?_

Wufei went over to the body that everyone's attention was on, and saw that it was incredibly fat. _Whatever this is, it's not a monkey, that's for sure._ he turned it over on it's back, and checked it's pulse. _IF it's still alive, why isn't it moving?_ He saw that it was wearing a skull mask, so he pulled it off. Underneath the mask was a pink fleshy flabby face. "Hey, does anyone recognize this guy?" Bill was the first to reach him.

"That's Pigma!" Exclaimed Bill. Fox gasped. Pigma Dengar was the one person in the Universe that Fox hated more than Andross. Pigma was the one who killed his father, while they were still on a team together. He mercilessly betrayed him, and all fox wanted was to see him dead. He did not, however, let his feelings get in the way of his mission.

"Take him in for questioning." He said. He knew that he was one second away from pulling the trigger. But, he couldn't. to them, there was a difference between killing someone in a battle, in a ship or otherwise, than killing someone with no means of defending themselves.

"What about the other ones?" asked Heero.

"If they know what's good for them, they'll leave." Falco responded. As if it was rehearsed, all of the troops ran like hell away toward their ships to retreat. But, that wasn't their only problem. Fox's communicator went off soon after the skirmish was over.

"Help! I'm being attacked! It's-" It was General Pepper, but he was interrupted.

"Shut up, Old Man!" said the General's attacker. Then, into the communicator, he said, "All right, Starfox, I have a hostage. It's your precious General. If you want him alive, you will come to the General's Command Room and surrender yourselves to Andross, and the Venomian army!" then, the attacker gave off the classic evil laugh. "Oh," he added, "and the Humans too."

"What do we do?" asked Bill.

"We have no choice, we have to go." Answered Quatre.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Slippy always the idea. He was the brains of the team. He quickly whispered the plan to the team, both humans and Lylatians, and they all agreed that it was a good plan. (I however, am not going to disclose it to you.)

--------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the General's office, they saw that the assailant was also wearing a skull mask, just like Pigma's. "We're here to negotiate." Said Krystal.

"Hmm. I'm not here to negotiate. My orders are to kill the General, and, if possible, the Starfox team and the _Humans."_ The way he said humans made them feel like they were the animals, and he was the dominant. "Now, if I see even one of you take out a weapon, the General's dead. And once I receive the order, you're all dead. So, do you want to do it slow, or just get it over with? Hey, wait a minute, one two three… There should twelve people in here! There's just eleven! Where's your froggy friend?"

----------------------------------------------------

Slippy was outside of the building, climbing up the outside stairs of the building next door. He had to get on the roof, and fast. He was running as fast as he could, which was hard with the sniper rifle in his hand. When he finally reached the top, he found the best spot, loaded the rifle, and took aim. Through the scope, he could see the assailant holding General Pepper at gun point. He was yelling about something. Apparently he wasn't stupid, because he had already noticed Slippy's absence. After getting what he thought was the best aim he good get, he pulled the trigger.

The bullet whizzed through the air at high speed. No one saw it, or heard it. The bullet hit The assassin right in his gun hand, and kept going, making a bleeding hole right in the middle of his palm. It happened so fast. On second he was standing up questioning the absence of the froggy friend, and the next he was on the floor, screaming. Through all of his unintelligible screams and cries and rambling, Kat was probably was probably the only one to understand the two words :

"Uncle Andross!"

"Did he just say, 'Uncle Andross?'"

"Uncle Andross?" Asked fox. "No, it can't be. He walked up to mysterious masked criminal and removed his mask. "No. Andrew?" Andrew was Andross' cousin, but who had been recently disowned, so Fox new that, whatever his real mission was, it wasn't given to him by Andross. "Who sent you?" he asked the still suffering monkey.

Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, he uttered a single word: "Oz."


End file.
